


The Hangover

by browniellie



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, lots of POV changes, one direction meets the hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browniellie/pseuds/browniellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis wake up naked next to each other, Liam wakes up in a suit case, Niall is tied to a chair, and Zayn is gone. A One Direction spin off of the movie The Hangover featuring a kangaroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fanfic so it's probably going to be horrible. It's somewhat short and really weird but I hope you kind of like!

HARRY POV

When I woke up I had the worst headache I've ever had. I could feel my heart pounding in my head. I knew this only meant one thing. I was hungover.

I tried to roll over on my side to see what time it was but something stopped me. Their were arms rapped around me and somebody's small feet were entangled with mine. I slowly turned around and opened my eyes, not knowing what to expect since I couldn't remember anything that happened last night. When I opened my eyes I was met with the site of feathery caramel hair. I realized who had their arms around me. It was the person who always took care of me, it was the person who kissed my forehead and wiped my tears when I was sad, it was the person that I loved so dearly it truly hurt. It was my best friend, Louis Tomlinson.

Now don't get me wrong we cuddled all the time. When we use to live in the same house we would sleep together every night. But this time it felt different. Before I could put anymore thought into it my stomach made a noise that did not sound good. I knew what that meant. I quickly got out of Louis's arms, almost fall out of the bed. He groaned softly and made grabby arms for me but I didn't have time to admire how cute he was cause my insides were about to be outside. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I threw up for at least 5 mins straight. Wow how much did I drink last night I said to myself. I decided that I needed a shower so I went back to the room where Lou was sleeping to grab a towel.

The first thing I noticed when I walked in was how cute Louis looked in his sleep. He had his face burred into the pillow and his hair was sticking out all over the place. The next thing I noticed was that he was completely naked. Like no boxers or anything. I blushed a bit and looked down. That's when I realized that I was naked too. As close as Lou and I were we had never slept naked together. We must just have been really hot last night and took off our clothes. It wasn't like he would ever have sex with me. I mean he was one of the straightest people I knew. It was sad knowing that I was helplessly in love with my best friend who happened to be straight as a board. When I went into the bathroom I noticed that my lips were swollen and bitten and my hair was more messed up then normal. It looked like I had just had sex.

Oh god, what if we did have sex. Holy shit I wasn't sure if this was good or bad. I shook my head. I really needed a shower.

 

 

NIALL POV

I woke up with a slight headache. I knew I had a little too much to drink last night considering I normally wasn't hungover at all. My neck really hurt. I reached up to try and rub away some of the stiffness but I couldn't move my arms.

"AAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH" I yelled at the top of my lounges. "SOMEONE CUT MY ARMS OFF!!!" I tried to breath but when I did I got the smell of cereal. NOOOOO HOW AM I GONNA EAT FOOD NOW I thought to myself almost crying now. I didn't want to open my eyes in case I could see the stumps where my arms use to he. I knew I had to, so I slowly open them and looked down. Their was no studs where my arms should be.

My arms where still attached to my body. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Thank god I could still eat my food. Wait, then why couldn't I move my hands. I looked down again and saw that I was in a chair. Well that would explain the stiff neck, but didn't explain why I could move. Then I saw a white rope wrapped around my stomach. Oh well that good, I thought to myself. At least I can still eat. Food! I was so hungry I could probably eat a kangaroo right now.

"OH MY GOD! THEIR IS A KANGAROO IN THE HOTEL!!!" I screamed because there was a fucking kangaroo in the hotel. It was just staring at me while eating a cereal that it had had somehow gotten from the fridge. ugh food!

 

LIAM POV "OH MY GOD! THEIR IS A KANGAROO IN THE HOTEL!!!" I must be dreaming but the pounding in my head and back told me otherwise. I opened my eyes and stretched. My hand caught on something cold. I was until I looked up did I notice that I was halfway in a suitcase. "What the hell?"

"Liam is that you?" called a voice which i knew was Niall's from his Irish accent. "Yeah mate I'm right here." I said as I tried to pull myself out of the suitcase. "Oh good that means you can untie me and tell the kangaroo to back off my food."

Wait what? untie him? A kangaroo eating his food? I was so confused. But sure enough when I was finally able to pull myself up and out of the suitcase I noticed that Niall was indeed tied to a chair and their was a kangaroo eating his cereal. That's not a pleasent way to wake up in the morning but it was sure to make an interesting day.

First we had to figure out where the kangaroo came from and then we had to get it back. That was going to be a challenge considering my head felt like it was going to explode any second. What the hell, I don't even drink! "Liam!" Nialls voice broke through my thoughts, "Still tied to a chair." I internally groaned, untying Niall meant having to get up out of this fucking suitcase, ok how did I even into a suitcase in the first place. And then moving would be sure to make my head hurt more.

I could just leave Niall tied to a chair. But that mean and Niall wouldn be sad and an unhappy Niall makes for an unhappy everybody. I groaned, this time outload. I slowly pulled myself up and out of the fucking suitcase and of course I tripped. As I was sprawled out on the floor I heard laughter. "Niall shut the fuck up" I said giving him a death glare. He just laughed even more. "This stay between us ok" still glaring at him. "And me" a voice said that came from the doorway. I turned around and saw Harry who was shaking from laughing so hard. "Don't you guys have anything better to do at god knows what hour it is!" I said picking my self off of the floor and brushing my shirt off.

"Whoa mate, what happened to your head!" yelled Niall ignoring my question. "My head? Whats wrong with my head?" I asked as I reached up to touch it. "You have a bump the size of Louis's attatude." Niall said. "Holy shit, that's big" I said as I quickly ran over to the closes mirror.

I looked at the big purple bump on my head. "How the hell did i get that? I can't remember anything that happened last night. Can either of you?" I asked the other boys. "No," said Niall, "but I do know that i want to be untied from this chair so that i can eat some food." Harry chuckled and walked over to where Niall was sitting.

"I would like to know what happened last night considering none of us remember and I woke up tied to a chair and Liam has a huge bump on his head and woke up in a suitcase, and their is a kangaroo in the kichten." said Niall. "Wait what? Theres a kangaroo in the kitchen?!" Harry all but screems. "Yeah, go have a look." said Niall like it was no big deal. How is it no big deal! Their is a fucking kangaroo in our hotelroom.

"Holy mother of jesus their is a kangaroo in the kitchen." came Harrys voice from the other room. "What are we gonna do?" I asked. "We have no idea what happened last night and we all woke up to this craziness, so we must have done some pretty weird shit last night. I mean I don't even drink and I don't remember anything!" Nobody said anything.

The first person to break the silence was Niall. "Ok, Liam the reason you don't remember last night is probably the same reason you have an egg on you forhead. And second, I wanna know how Harry woke up this morning considering I was tied to a chair and i kind of have a feeling it wasnt Liam who tied me up." We both turned to Harry expentently. He was blushing so much it looked like he was a tomato. "Umm, I kind of have to talk to you about that." he said so quiet that we could hardley hear him.

Niall and I glanced over at each other and then I nodded telling him to keep going. "So this morning I woke up next to Lou as always, but their was something different this time." He was looking at the groud the whole time he was talking so i kind of knew where this was going. "Did you fuck him?" ask Niall. I glared at him for being so blunt and Harry looked surprised. "How'd you know?!" he whisper yelled.

"I've been waiting forever for this to finally happen!" Niall yelled happily. He ran over and hugged a shocked Harry. "What no Niall, this is bad!" he exclaimed trying to pry Ni off of him. I went over to help. "Harry, we know you're in love with him. Hell I'm pretty sure the whole word knows you're in love with him." I said trying to comfort him.

He looked like a sad lost puppy. He signed. "No Li, this is bad cause he doesn't like me! He's gonna hate me!" Now Harry was getting all worked up about nothing. It was so obvious that Louis liked Harry. Actually I'm pretty sure they were both in love with each other and we're just stupidly oblivious. "Harry you don't know if he doesn't like you. Have you ever asked?" I started. "No bu-" he said but I cut him off. "See, he quiet possibly likes you. Plus I think it would be impossible for him to hate you." He sniffled. "Harry, look at me." I said. "He might not even remember it since you were both drunk."

"LARRY IS FUCKING REAL BITCH! I WILL GO DOWN WITH MY SHIP!!!!!" Niall yelled randomly. He had skipped into the kitchen while Harry and I had been talking but now he was back with a bowl of ice cream and a bag of popcorn.

"Now that's a champion's breakfast," I said to him. Harry and I both cracked up laughing. "Ni you gonna share some of that with us?" Harry asked mockingly. Niall scoffed, "Go get your own breakfast you pig."

"Me, a pig! Look who's talking!" Harry yelled sounding slightly better then he had moments before. That's what Niall will do to you. "Whaz happening?" a heard a voice coming from the hallway. Louis walked in wearing black boxers and a way to big shirt, which I assumed was Harry's. Harry turned around hearing the voice and yelped. He then scampered into the kitchen.

"Did I do something stupid last night?" Lou asked looking sad at the door Harry had just ran through. "No, but Harry thinks that you think you did something stupid." I said with a sign. I ran my head through my hair and accidentally brushed my hand against the huge bump on my forehead. "Fuck that hurts," I said gritting my teeth in pain.

"Whoa Li, what the hell happened to your head!" Louis said a little more awake as he noticed the bump. Just then Harry walked through the kitchen door carrying a glass of water and some pain meds. "Here Li, take theses." He offered me the pills. Thank the lord. As I threw the pills down my throat I snuck a glance at Louis. He was staring at Harry like the sun was shinning out of his ass. I rolled my eyes and the pills went down. They were so helplessly in love with each and didn't even know it.

Harry noticed Louis gaze and blushed looked towards the ground as he said, "Lou, do you want some too?" Louis glowed at Harry speaking to him and said yes please. "Don't forget to take some for yourself." He yelled as Harry walked back into the kitchen. "What?" Louis said as he noticed me and Niall staring at him. "Is there anything you want to tell us about last night?" Niall asked with a smirk. "No," Lou said too fast, blushing. "Oh I think there is," I said now smirking at him too. If he wasn't going to tell us what he thought about the whole situation then we would have to drag it out of him. Louis looked like a tomato. I've never seen he blush so much.

"I think I'm in love with Harry," he said so softly I almost missed it. I choked on my spit in my mouth. That was not what I was expecting. Niall started laughing so hard and he didn't stop until he almost dropped his ice cream. Louis looked a little hurt probably thinking Niall took this as a joke. I was just smirking. He didn't think that we already knew that.

"You didn't think we already knew that?" Niall asked saying exactly what I had been thinking. Louis still looked confused but not hurt anymore which was good. "We're your best mates, we already knew that we just weren't sure if you knew!" I said. "What made you realize?" I asked although pretty sure I already knew. "We may or may not have slept together last night." Louis was blushing even more. Niall laughed again and I smiled. "We know, he already told us," Niall said. Louis looked horrified.

"HE REMEMBERS! Oh god he probably hates me now! Oh my god that's why he ran out earlier!" Louis ran his fingers through his hair in distress. He looked about ready to cry as he made his way over to the sofa and plopped down. "Hey now," Niall said soothingly. "He doesn't hate you, he actually thought that you would hate him."

"Really?" Louis asked shocked. "Yes really," I said joining them on the sofa. "He was so scared that you were going to hate him and push him away."

"Oh god I could never do that." Louis said still looking stressed. "That's what I told him," I said smiling. They were so stupid. Just then we heard Harry's voice from the kitchen. "I just put some bacon on the stove. Has anyone seen Zayn?" Louis and Niall both shot straight up. "I'll go wake Zayn up," Louis said at the same time as Niall said, "I'll get check how Harry's doing." I signed but smiled and followed Niall into the kitchen.

 

LOUIS POV

"Zayn! Wake up mate! I have things to tell you!!" I yelled as I walked towards Zayn's room. I got no answer. Not even a grunt. Wow he must be really out. As I walked into the room I noticed that the light was on and there was no Zayn anywhere to be found. "Zayn?" I called out thinking he could be in the bathroom, but no the bathroom was empty.

"Liam!!!!" I yelled running to the kitchen as fast as I could. "Liam! Zayns not here." Liam looked shocked. "What do you mean he's not here?"

"Like he's no where to be found! He's not in his bedroom or the bathroom!" I yelled starting to panic. "Oh my god what if we got kidnapped! What if someone is holding him ransom! Or worse, he's been killed!" By now I was in full panic mode. I was flailing my arms around everywhere and was starting to shake.

Harry moved to wrap his long arms around me. He pulled he close and kissed the top of my head. "Breath Lou-bear, breath," he whispered softly into my hair. So I did. In, out. In, out. Once I was calmed down and breathing normally Harry moved to so sit down again which meant he would have to let go of me and I want ready for that just quiet yet so I hugged him tightly bring him even closer if possible.

He didn't protest and I rested my head against his chest. This was right. I can't believe I had pushed my feelings away for so long. They were undeniable, I was so deeply in love with my best friend, Harry Styles. But right now we had other things to worry about. My head shot up again as I thought about Zayn but I didn't let go of Harry.

"Liam, what should we do? We have no idea where Zayn could be and we don't kno-" I stopped talking as I noticed a kangaroo. "Why the hell is there a kangaroo in the kitchen?" I asked confused. It wasn't bothering us but still, I wanted to know why we had a kangaroo.

Harry laughed, clear and bright. It was beautiful. I stared up at him brightly. He noticed me looking and blushed. Liam broke the special moment that made my heart flutter by saying, "We have no idea how we got a kangaroo. Niall woke up tied to a chair and I woke up with a bump on my head in a suitcase. And you guys woke up, well you know. Harry and I blushed and looked away from each other. Harry seemed to realize we still had our arms wrapped around each other and he went to remove them but I pulled him back down.

"So where do we start looking?" I asked turning to Liam again after Harry realized he wasn't going anywhere. "Well the best optional is to call Management," Liam said but I scowled. I hated management and everybody knew it. They kept my sexuality, and Harry's, a secret, and to be honest they were all jackasses.

"But, I know you don't want me to do that," Liam continued, "so I think I'm going to call Paul." I smiled thinking it was a great idea. Paul was our bodyguard and was watching over us last night so he must know what happened to Zayn. "Good idea," Harry said. I smiled up at him. "Harry, I think we need to have a talk," I said feeling brave. I wanted to tell him how I felt. Harry sucked in a breath. "Yeah ok, your right. Lets talk."

"Ok so last night?" I asked hoping he might say anything but he didn't. So I continued. "I don't regret it at all," I said as Harry's face broke out into a huge smile on his face. "I don't either, I just don't want it to effect our relationship." He said. I signed. "I think it might though," I said not meeting his eyes.

"What? why? You said you didn't regret it? I thought we were ok," he asked worried and confused. "I don't regret anything we did last night," I said hastily. He needed to know, "Harry I'm in love with-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW WHERE HE IS?!" Liam's voice can from the living room, scaring us. I guess this would have to wait. I started walking towards the door. "Wait not Lou, what were you saying?!" Harry called out desperately. I thought about telling him but realized it would take to much time to talk about it and if he didn't like what I said then it would be really hard to look for Zayn, cause coming from Liam's outbreak it sounded like Paul didn't know where he was either.

"Louis, come back here right now!" Harry demanded as I continued to walk not looking back. "I need to know what you were gonna say, it's gonna drive me crazy!" Wow, he was desperate to know. I smirked. I could have fun with this I thought, so I turned around and said, "You'll find out soon enough," then winked and walked into to find Liam.

 

HARRY POV

What the hell was that suppose to mean! I would find out soon enough! What the hell, I was so damn confused. Louis said he didn't regret anything but that it would change our relationship. Oh god, he thought I was bad in bed.

"Harry get in here!" Liam yelled from the living room. Breaking out of my thoughts and walking into the other room. Liam was passing in front of the TV, Niall was sitting on the sofa munching on popcorn, and Louis sat next to him looking like a fucking angle smirking at me. Oh god the things that boy did to me.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked as I sat down on the other side of Louis automatically leaning towards him. "Well Paul has no idea where Zayn is so I'm guessing management doesn't either, which means we're on our own." Liam sighed. "Do you smell something burning?" Niall asked randomly. Oh shit, the bacon.

"Oh shit the bacon!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen and quickly turned the stove off. Looking at the burnt pieces of pig fat I heard a rustling and turn around. Shit we forgot about the kangaroo.

"Um, Li. What are we gonna do about the kangaroo," I yelled into the other room. It was still eating a box of cereal in the corner and it didn't look like it would hurt me, but we couldn't keep it. Or could we? "Liam? Can we keep it?" I asked excited as he ran into the room. "No!" he said quickly. "We are not keeping a kangaroo as a pet." He said. I pouted, cause that's what Harry Styles did.

"I called the zoo and asked if they were missing a kangaroo and they said they weren't but said if we didn't find the owner of it that we could bring it over." Darn it, I was really liking the idea of having a kangaroo as a pet. "Come on guys," Liam yelled to the other guys in the living room, "let's see if we can get a leash around this buddies head so we can take a walk."

"Omg we get to walk a kangaroo!" I shouted in joy. Louis laughed brightly as he walked into the room and I blushed. "Do we have a leash?" Niall asked looking around. "Shit, we don't have a leash," Liam sighed and Louis laughed. I really needed to know what he was going to say before Liam interrupted us. But before I could say anything Lou said, "Niall and I will go to the shop and look for a leash while you too stay here and keep watch on him and think of ideas where Zayn could be."

Damn it Lou. He was doing this on purpose. He wanted me to be in pain about not knowing. He was good. "Good idea Lou," Liam said. Of course it was a good idea Lou had come up with it. "Make sure to put on good costume so people don't recognize you." Niall skipped happily away to his room and shouted over his shoulder, "Don't worry, I got this." To say I was worried was an understatement. Louis followed after him. "So, how'd it go with Lou this morning?" Liam asked now that we were alone.

"He said he didn't regret anything that happened but that it might change our relationship. Then he was going to tell me something important but you interrupted me." I said with a pout at the end. I really wanted to know. Liam smirked like he knew something I didn't. I didn't like it. I was going to say something but just then Niall walked in wearing a dress. I took one look at him and burst out laughing. He had a long floral dress on that reached the floor so it covered his hairy legs. He had put a blond wig on and was carrying a little pink purse. He had a huge ass hat over the wig that made is so you couldn't see his face if he was looking down. He twirled in a circle then struck a pose.

"How do I look?" he asked with his lips pouted out. "Amazing! Beauiful! Stunning!" I managed to get out while I was laughing. Liam wiped a tear from his face. "Doesn't he look stunning?" Louis said coming through the door. He was wearing nice kakis and a nice dress shirt. He had put a wig on covering his hair that I loved oh so much. He also had a fake mustache over his little stubble. He had put large dark sunglasses over his beautiful eyes and he looked nothing like his normal self. And yet he's still beautiful.

I cleared my throat knowing I had been staring for too long but Louis just smirked. "Come on Nialler, we have places to be and people to see!" Louis yelled as he dragged Niall out into the hallway of the hotel. "Don't spend to much money on useless stuff," Liam called after then. "We won't!" they both yelled back. I turned to Liam, "they will." We both started laughing again.

Boy had it been a weird morning.

TIME SKIP

 

I managed to avoid any more questions about Louis from Liam until they got back from the store, which mind you, took an hour. Liam and I here the door of the hotel room slam and seconds later Niall and Louis come running into the living room where Liam and I are sat on the couch. They were laughing so hard they were out of breath.

"Well looks like you guys had fun," Liam said glaring at them. He was already worried about Zayn and when Louis and Niall had been back for a while he started to worry. "Did you at least get what you went to the store for?" I asked. I was trying really hard to not stare at Louis but he looked so damn good with his head thrown back and a little bit of sweat in his hair. Yep, I was doing a great job at not staring.

"Oh we got what we went for and much more," Niall said as he gleefully clapped his hands and opened his first bag. Now I would like to mention that they both were carrying 3 bags. "Ok first up we have a huge pack of chips," Niall smacked his lips. "Next," Louis said opening one of his bags, "we have a 6-pack of beer." This time Niall actually cheered. "Then we have a thing of bananas." Thank god, bananas. My dear sweet friends. Always nutritious and a a great way to tease Louis. Maybe he will tell me what he was going to tell me this morning. Or maybe I should just leave it alone. I mean, what if Louis is mad at me and just doesn't want to make me feel bad. Ugh I don't even know.

"I bought these just for you!" Louis said excitedly. He tossed me the pack of bananas and I caught then and peeled the first one. When I took my first bite I moaned. It had been forever seen I had last had a banana. Ok maybe yesterday isn't forever but still!

"Louis!" someone yelled bringing me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even realized that while I was eating Louis was staring at me. We both blushed and Louis turned to Liam and started taking the rest of the stuff out of the bag. Most of it was food. "Ok but did you get the leash for the kangaroo?" Liam asked after the bags had been dumped out. "Umm, no," Niall said looking guilty. Liam sighed. "But we did get something better!" Louis said pulling a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket. He held it out for Liam to read.

"Lost kangaroo. If found please return to 773 5th street." Liam read out loud. "Do you think it's our kangaroo?" Niall asked excited. "No, there is another kangaroo lost in the city." Louis said with a look on his face saying he was joking.

I burst out laughing. What? It was funny! Liam rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen and started putting the food that Niall and Louis brought back. "Ok well I'm going to change before we head out again," Niall said and left. "You should probably change too," I said to Louis who was just standing there looking at me. "Don't you want me to tell you what I was telling you earlier this morning?" Louis asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" I almost yelled jumping to my feet. "Oh no, I have to go change. I think I hear Niall calling me. Bye!" Then he ran out of the room before I could grab him and make him tell me. Damn it. He was teasing me and I was gonna die.

LOUIS POV

 

Oh it was so killing him. I ran into my room and striped my clothes. What if he doesn't like me though. What if last night was an accident and Liam was lying to me. What if he hated me after I told him. Of well, it was too late to turn back now. I was going to tell him. But first we had to focus on getting the kangaroo out of here and Zayn back. I walked back into the living room where Harry was now sat on the couch. I was about to sit next to him when I heard a scream. "AHHHHHHH" It sounded like Niall.

And yep it was Niall, and how did I know. Well, not even two seconds later Niall comes running into the living room flailing his arms around like it was the end of the world. "Oh my god! It almost killed me!" He screamed jumping on my back.

I staggered under his weight but stayed standing. How is he so light when he eats like an elephant? "Umm Ni, what happened?" asked Harry trying to contain his laughter. "Li and I were trying to tie a rope around the Kangaroos neck and then it kicked me!" He said still yelling. Liam came in chuckling, "Niall, it didn't even touch you." He was leading the kangaroo by a rope into the room.

"How the hell did you get that rope on it?" I asked. Well I mean it was Liam he could do anything, he was like superman. Not Spider Man cause I'm spider man. "It was really easy all I had to do was distract the thing with Niall and then while it was focused on him running around like a mad man I slipped the rope on its neck."

"Oh I see what I mean to you! You were just using me a bait you little shit!" Niall yelled from behind me. "Oh come on Niall, you have to admit it was a good plan and it worked." Liam said coming over still leading the kangaroo. "No! Get that think away from me!!!" Niall screamed as Liam brought the animal closer. I tried to keep myself from laughing and when I looked over at Harry I could see he was trying just as hard as me. Our eyes locked from a minute and my breath was taken away from me. It wasn't the right time or right place but I got lost in those beautiful green eyes. I could stare at them forever and I would be happy.

"Umm....." a voice said breaking me out of my thoughts. I blinked my eyes and looked away from the oh so green eyes. "Wha..." I said, looking around. I noticed that everybody in the room was looking at me. Harry was blushing but still looking at me. "I asked you if you had the paper with the address so we can return this kangaroo." Liam said with a smirk. He knew what had happened.

"Oh um yeah," I said blushing and quickly backing away to the doorway. "I'll go grab it." Then I ran.

NIALL POV

 

"Well that was weird." I said trying to ease the tension after Lou left to get the paper. "Yeah it was," Liam said. Harry was still blushing and looking at the door where Lou has left. Before anyone else could say anything Lou was back. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road!!" he yelled grabbing Harry by the hand, ignoring the awkwardness that had happened earlier and pulled him out of the room. Liam and I quickly ran after them. Liam pulling the fucking kangaroo and me trying to stay as far away from that animal as possible.

I swear it was out to get me. It wanted to eat my flesh off, speaking of eating a really wanted a sandwich. "Liiiiiiaaaaammmmmmmmm" I whined, "I want food." He groaned, "Ni you always want food." It was true. "Because I'm always hungry!" I explained to him. Honestly was it so hard for him to pack an extra sandwich. He knew I was always hungry I mean we had been friends for like 5 years.

"Well I don't have a sandwich, go bother Haz or Lou." he said exasperated. They were walking a little farther ahead of us so I ran to catch up with them. As I got closer to them I noticed that Harry was blushing and looking at the ground while their hand kept brushing against each other. Now I may not look like it but I'm very good at seeing when somebody liked someone. Some people even called me the Love Whispers.

I stayed back behind them so I didn't interrupt their conversation but close enough to them so I could hear them. I wouldn't call it spying it's more like investigating to help my friends. After I had been walking behind them for a while, maybe 30 seconds I realized they weren't even talking. They were just looking at each at other. And this was boring. Even though I'm probably the biggest Larry shipper in the whole world I was starving. So I ran up beside Harry.

"Harry mate do you have any food?" I asked him as we walked passed a big brick building. "Niall!" he almost screamed as he jumped around the face me and stopped walking. "You scared me" he said. His hand was on his heart and he wasn't breathing normally. I turned around and saw Louis behind me laughing. He was laughing so hard he was having trouble standing. His laughter was contagious and soon as I was laughing too.

When we both were finally under control we looked up to see Harry glaring at us. "That was not funny and no I do not have food," Harry said in a grumpy voice. I sighed as we started walking again. How come nobody has a sandwich?

"We're here!" Liam yelled from somewhere behind us. All three of he turned around to see a huge ass house. "Damn, whoever lives here must be hella rich," I said. I mean seriously, I'm in One Direction and this house was impressive to me. "Come on, let's go," Liam said as he dragged the kangaroo to the front of the gates. He pressed a button by the side of the gate and a face appeared on the screen above it.

"Hello how may I help you?" the face asked. It was a nice looking man with a cubby face and bright blue eyes. "Umm we are hear to return your kangaroo," Harry said coming up behind Liam so the man on the screen could see him. "Oh! You brought Piggy home!! Lizzy will be so happy to hear that! Lizzy is my daughter and piggy is her pet. Please do come in!" he said all that in one excited breath and after his little speech the gate swung wide open.

"Did I get that right?" Louis asked with a puzzled look on his face. "His daughter has a pet kangaroo named piggy."

"He did kind of remind me of a piggy," Harry said after a while. "Only you," Louis said looking at Harry with a fond expression then walked through the gates, followed by Liam and the kangaroo. "What was that supposed to mean?" Harry said to himself as we walked through the gate together.

ZAYNS POV (boom surprise!)

 

Why is it so light? Why am I so cold? Why is there something wet on my butt? That last question was the one that made me open my eyes. "Where the hell am I?" I wonder out loud.

"Your in my house!" a little girl yelled excitedly. I turned to the left and saw a young girl probably about 5 standing outside of a cage which apparently I was in. "And why am I in your house?" I asked. Maybe she was a fan who kidnapped me. I could probably get her to release me. Probably.

"I don't know! I woke up this morning and I saw that piggy wasn't in his pen so I walked over and saw you in there!" How is she so enthusiastic? It's too damn early for this and I had a huge headache. "So you didn't kidnap me?" I asked trying to think over the pounding in my head. "No? why would I kidnap you?" she asked me looking confused. "I don't know. Just wanted to make sure. What's your name? And what time is it?" I asked her.

Liam was going to kill me if I wasn't home before he woke up. "My names Lizzy and its 3 in the after noon!" Well shit. I defiantly wasn't gonna be home before Liam was up. The bad thing was, well this was all bad, but the worst thing was that I couldn't remember what happened last night. Which meant this was probably a result of me being drunk. I ran a hand through my hair seeing that it was messed up and I groaned. I prided myself with having the best hair in the group. "And here you will find my daughter Lizzy where she must be missing her pet," I heard a voice from the hallway behind Lizzy. Great, now people were going to see me and I probably look like shit. I take that back, I know I look like shit.

I looked up just as the door opened. "Zayn?!" a surprised voice can from the hallway. Then a head with long brown hair poked his head in the door. It was Harry. His head disappeared again, "Hey guys i found Zayn!" he yelled into the hallway.

"Zayn?" I heard a hopeful Niall shout from the outside the door. And soon enough Niall was running through the door followed quickly by Liam. Niall jumped over the cage I was in and ran into my arms. "Omg we thought you had died!" he yelled in my ear. I flinched a little but knew he needed this. He needed to know that i was alright. After he let go I noticed that 3 more people and a kangaroo had entered the room. Wait what?

There was a kangaroo on a leash that Lizzy was hugging. Next to then stood a short plump man which I assumed was her father. Next to the little man stood Harry who was beaming at me. Next to Harry was Louis. He wasn't looking at me like everyone else in the room, well except Lizzy who was too busy hugging her kangaroo. Louis was staring at Harry. The look on my best friends face was pure joy and love. It was beautiful and I felt like I was intruding on a private moment.

Before me or anyone else could say anything else, Louis had jumped up from were he was standing next to Harry and attacked him, except with his lips. Harry, of course, kissed back. One second everyone was just standing there and the next Lou and Harry were making out with so much love it was painful to watch.

Niall being the biggest Larry shipper out of all of us (we were all shippers, I mean who wasn't these days) started clapping and soon the rest of us in the room had joined in. Even the little man, which is what I decided to call him since I didnt know his name, and Lizzy who had stopped hugging kangaroo and was now standing next to it. After what seemed like ages Harry and Louis pulled apart bushing.

I couldn't hear that words that were said but they were whispering to each other and I could see that they were both beaming. Louis pulled back with a laugh and said, "Sorry bout that lads I don't know what got into me." He was still chuckling and we all knew he wasn't sorry about anything.

"Bout time," I said smiling up at them from the spot were I was sitting in the cage with Niall next to me. "Yeah we've been waiting for ages," Liam chimed in. We all just kind of smiled at each for a while until I remembered that I was still in a cage. "So umm, what happened?" I asked. Mostly towards Liam because if I was drunk and couldn't remember anything chances the other lads were drunk to, and Liam being the most responsible one out of all of us would be the one to remember.

"None of us can remember," Niall said from beside me. "I woke up tied to chair, Lima bean over there woke up in a suitcase, Louis and Harry had slept together and there was a kangaroo in the kitchen. Oh and you were missing."

"Wow," I was shocked. That sounds crazy. "And nobody remembers?" I asked. Liam shook his head looking down. I knew he was embarrassed because he was the responsible one and he should remember but it was fine, he was aloud to have fun too.

"If you mind me saying, I don't think it matters if you remember what happened." The little man said from next to Lizzy. "You have your band member back and my daughter has her kangaroo back so everything is the way it should be." "Your right," Louis said squeezing Harry's hand, "everything is the way it should be."

 

NARRATOR POV

A few days later all the boys were sitting around their hotel room watch a new episode of Modern Family. Louis and Harry were cuddling, having just started their new relationship which didn't really effect anything because they were already in love. They just didn't have to hide it from each other now. Suddenly Niall jumped to his feet, "I remember what happened that night!" All of the boys turned excitedly towards him. They all wanted to hear about the mysterious night that no one could remember.

"Wait." Zayn said. "It doesn't mater what happened. What mattered is what came out of it." He nodded towards Harry and Louis. "That's true," Louis said. "So you guys don't want to know?" Niall asked clearly shocked."Nope," Liam said. "It will stay a mystery," Harry said and then turned back towards the TV. Niall shrugged and they all went back to watching the show.

"Oh who are we kidding, we all want to know," Harry said after about a minute of silence. All the boys agreed. Niall laughed one of his full laughs where he let his head back and cackles and then started telling the story of how they were walking home drunk and spotted a kangaroo in a cage and how Louis swore it had challenged Liam to a boxing match. And how they had gotten the kangaroo out of the cage but Harry felt bad because they had left the owner without anything, and now Zayn willingly sacrificed himself to take the kangaroos place. Then how when they got home Liam got knocked out by the kangaroo and how Niall wanted to avenge Liam's loss. And how Harry had gotten annoyed with Niall trying to hit the kangaroo so he and Louis tied him to a chair and then laughed there way into one of the bedrooms. "Well that defiantly was a crazy night," Liam said after a few moments of silence as all the boys processed the story. Then they all burst out laughing.

What a crazy night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that's it! I really hoped you liked it, if you did please leave me a comment. Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me.


End file.
